Albania (Balkan)
General Information Catholic (1368 - November 28, 1912) Secular (November 28, 1912 - Present) |culture = Albanian (Western Balkan)|tech_group = Eastern (1368-1900) Western (1900-Present) |government = Feudal Monarchy (1368 - November 28, 1912) Constitutional Republic (November 28, 1912 - March 7, 1914, February 1, 1925 - September 1, 1928) Constitutional Monarchy (March 7, 1914 - February 1, 1925, September 1, 1928 - May 8, 1945) Communist Dictatorship (May 8, 1945 - April 30, 1991) Presidential Republic (April 30, 1991 - Present) |rank = Duchy (1368-1850) Kingdom (1850-Present) |capital = Lezha (143) (1392-1437, 1444-1478) Durrës (4266) (1368-1392, 1912-1939, 1945-present) |tag = ALB|development = 11 (1368-1392) 6 (1392 - May 4, 1437) }} For the Asian Albania, see Albania (Caucasian) starts off as a Catholic Western Balkan feudal monarchy located in the Albania area of the Balkans region, Eastern Europe; emerging in 'The Hundred Years' War' era. At the start year of 1368 the country will be surrounded on all sides by Orthodox countries: in the northwest, in the east and in the southeast. Eventually on the date of May 4, 1437 the country will be annexed by the Sunni . will become autonomous once again on November 28, 1912 becoming a Secular constitutional republic, fluctuating between a this government form and a constitutional monarchy for several decades until the occupation by Secular in April 9, 1939. will be released from Italian occupation as a communist dictatorship in May 8, 1945, then will convert to it's current government of a presidential republic in April 30, 1991. The country exists to the present day. See also: Ottomans, Kosovo, Macedonia, Greece, Yugoslavia, Soviet Union, Turkey, Italy, Albania (Caucasian) Decisions Abandon Secularism (since November 28, 1912) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Found the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU does not exist ** Capital is in the Continent of Europe ** does not exist ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Power at least 150 ** Diplomatic Power at least 150 ** Military Power at least 150 ** Diplomatic Technology at least 88 ** Stability at least 2 ** One of following must be true: *** Country owns at least one of these province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam, Roma (118) or Paris (183) ** One of the following must be true: *** Enacted government reform(s): Parliamentary Republic, Presidential Republic, Parliamentary Monarchy, Constitutional Monarchy, Constitutional Republic, Multi-Party System or Democracy * Effect(s): ** All of the country's provinces will be part of the EU ** Become Elector ** Get 'Member of the European Union' until the end of the game: *** -2.00 National Unrest *** -20.0% Development Cost *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** -10.0% Production Efficiency *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige *** -10.0% Technology Cost ** Get 'Leader of the European Union' until the end of the game: *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige ** Every Ally: *** Requirement(s): **** With the government reform(s): Parliamentary Republic, Presidential Republic, Parliamentary Monarchy, Constitutional Monarchy, Constitutional Republic, Multi-Party System or Democracy **** On the Continent of Europe *** Effect(s): **** Become part of the EU **** Will gain the 'Member of the European Union' modifier to the end of the game ** Event 'The European Union' happens ** Disallow Internal EU Wars Albanian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** +20.0% Fort Defense * Ambitions: ** -1.0% Yearly Army Tradition Decay * Ideas: ** All Lands Under Skanderbeg: *** +20.0% Land Force Limit Modifier ** Land of Ambushers: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Kingdom of Albania: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Hit and Run: *** +50.0% Cavalry Flanking Ability ** Land of the Eagles: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Albanian Tolerance: *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heretics *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Break the Power of Princes: *** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Albanian countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:The Hundred Years War Category:Western Balkan countries Category:Eastern (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Communist Dictatorships Category:Presidential Republics Category:Eastern Europe countries